We are your conscience
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: We are your conscience, Good and Evil, Yin and Yang, Black and White, Light and Dark, Right and Wrong, Harmonous and Terrible, Sweet and Bad, Nice and Horrible, Heaven and Hell, Angel and Devil, Mikan and Natsume. Both complete opposites. ONESHOT! NXM RXH


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice even though I want too.

Hope you enjoy my ONESHOT!

Chapter One: Devil and Angel

A 13 year old Ruka was sitting at a table. It was the haloween party and Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and he were all sitting around the same table. Natsume and Mikan on opposite sides. Mikan was dressed as an angel, Hotaru was dressed as a bunny in a dress because Mikan had forced her into it. Then Ruka was in a... chicken suit because Mikan said he looked cute in it. And Natsume... We Natsume was the opposite of Mikan.

In other words. A devil.

Natsume was glaring at Mikan who was laughing happily as she watched people, and couples, dance together. Natsume glowered at Mikan again then turned his head away. Ruka saw then sighed, but turned his attention to Hotaru. Who was trying to hide her baka-gun from view.

"_Oh she's so pretty... I wish I could ask Hotaru on a date_..." he thought to himself as he smiled, looking at her. When suddenly, a miniature Mikan with a halo over her head appeared on Ruka's right shoulder, swinging her legs. while she sat there. Ruka turned red.

"H-Hi M-M-Mikan" he stuttered and she giggled, then got out a wand and Mikan stared at him with her big orbed eyes.

"Hi Ruka! So you need help with deciding huh? Well guess what! I'm here to help you my friend!" Mikan squealed happily and he stared at her, when suddenly a miniature Devil Natsume appeared on Rrula's left shoulder. Legs and arms crossed as he glared over at Angel Mikan.

"Don't listen to the idiot. Polka-dot panties!" Natsume sneered and Mikan growled then stood up on Ruka's shoulder and glared over at Natsume

"Oh you evil! AND STOP LOOKING UP MY SKIRT!" Mikan screeched, making Natsume smirk as he folded his arms and Mikan watched as he stuck out his tongue. Her face turned an angry red as she fumed and steam rose from her boiling head. Natsume smirked again and stuck out his tongue. Over and Over again and again.

"WAIT! What the heck are you guys? And how did you get so mini?" Ruka asked in surprise and Mikan and Natsume looked at him. Then they said the same thing together.

"We are your conscience. Good and Evil, Yin and Yang, Black and White, Dark and Light, Right and Wrong, Harmonous and terrible, Sweet and Bad, Nice and Horrible, Heaven and Hell, Angel and Devil, Mikan and Natsume. Both complete opposites." they chimed, Mikan smiling and Natsume obviously bored. Ruka smirked as Natsume folded his arms.

"So... You're here to help me decide then huh? What does Devil Natsume decide?" Ruka asked Natsume who was fanning himself with his hand in a bored way. Natsume looked at him and shrugged. Making Angel Mikan growl.

"Don't date that ugly thing. i mean... You used to fancy the real Mikan which was a big mistake. I mean both of them are ugly" Natsume said in a bored voice and Mikan glowered then threw her halo at Natsume who suddenly stood up and caught it. Glaring at her.

"You baka! You could have knocked me off his shoulder!" Natsume yelled and Mikan stuck out her tongue, hands on her hips and Natsume growled this time, and bent her halo into a boomerang! Mikan gasped and then glared and threw a dirty look at him in disgust.

He stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry. making Mikan glower and fold her arms in anger.

"I was aiming to knock you off Natsume you evil baka! And don't call me names! Plus I am not ugly and neither is Hotaru! Be nice!" Mikan called out in a squeaky voice as Natsume just glared then formed a fireball in his hands. He threw it at Mikan but it bounced back.

Mikan grinned and laughed out loud, pointing a finger at him.

"Ha ha! My nullifying Alice makes your Fire Alice bounce back! Hey what does that mean? Bouncing back?" Mikan asked naively and Natsume rolled his eyes while Ruka watched... Then sweat dropped as Natsume picked on her some more.

"You absolute baka! Poka-dot panties doesn't even know what bounce means!" Natsume sneered. Mikan growled, her head boiling and she suddenly pounced on Natsume who gasped. Then a fight broke out between the Angel and Devil. (Think of the fight cloud around them, arms and legs flying everywhere and little stars like in a cartoon!)

"You evil bastard! I hate you like hell!" Mikan roared as she tried to punch him, but he hit her on the chin and she got his nose, making it bleed. Natsume growled and tackled her to the ground, sitting on top of her in a really awkward position.

Then Mikan sat on top of him in that very awkward position, growling and hissing, her head about to explode. Natsume stared at her for a moment, eyebrow arched and no emotion on his cute face. Mikan glared at him.

"Your in an awkward position. I can see your panties. It seems like they are strawberry print this time hmm... slut!" he hissed and Mikan growled, slapping him around the face so that his left cheek turned red. Natsume glared at her.

"Stop it you pervert! And what is a slut?" Mikan bellowed, letting Natsume kick her off so that she rolled on the floor. Mikan squealed as he picked her up by the shoulders. then threw her to the wall. But Mikan didn't hit it as she protected herself from getting hit. Natsume glared.

"YOU EVIL BAKA! BASTARD I HATE YOU!" Mikan screamed, and Devil Natsume stared at her, he looked hurt and he walked towards her. Putting an arm around her shoulders! Mikan sniffed then shivered. She felt different in his tight grasp. He was now embracing her!

"You hate me that much you idiot?" Natsume asked and Mikan sniffed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruka snapped out of his daydream and looked over at Mikan and Natsume, who were making out across the table. Mikan sitting on Natsume's lap with a hand on his neck as his hands were resting on her waist. Ruka rolled his eyes and smirked

"_So these things do happen... Good and Evil. Isn't that going to be a bad mix?" _Ruka thought inside his head and he saw Hotaru staring at him, then she took his hand in hers and she smirked, taking out her black-mail cam. Ruka smirked aswell.

"Let's blackmail Ruka-Pyon" she smirked, rolling the camera as Mikan and Natsume made out and Hotaru filmed happily as Ruka watched. Mikan stared into Natsume's eyes for a moment and she smiled then kissed him again.

"This is gonna be gooooooood" Hotaru smirked...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

HOORA! Done and DONE! Hope you all liked for this is what i came up with and my sister came up with that little speech about the good and evil thing! BYE1

_**Wish Maker Tharlyia**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
